


Uptown Komaeda

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Parody, Song - Freeform, Uptown Funk, this is a joke, uptown komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the most popular song is now in komaeda version<br/>this is going to be the new hit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: this is a joke

Ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko

this guy  
that piece of shit  
who likes to kill  
that banana split  
this one for them fangirls  
them dumb girls  
straight fujoshis  
shipping, digging  
livin it up in the basement  
got doujins under my bedroom  
gotta masturbate for my entertainment

I'm too gay (hot dang)  
gotta love dat hinata-kun  
I'm too gay (hot dang)  
people ship me with him all noon  
I'm too gay (hot dang)  
gotta focus cause i gotta draw him in poses  
I'm too gay (hot dang)  
People don't know i'm psychotic  
break it down

fangirls hit your orgasm (ooh)  
fangirls hit your orgasm (ooh)  
fangirls hit your orgasm (ooh)  
cause komahina gon' give it to ya  
cause komahina gon' give it to ya  
cause komahina gon' give it to ya  
Sunday night and we're reading doujins  
don't believe me just squeal (come on)

Ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko

don't believe me just squeal

Ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko

don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
squeal, squeal, squeal (oooh!)

stop  
wait a minute  
make me doujins, put some gay sex in it  
take komahina, draw it sexy  
And oh! don't make it sketchy  
Ships like Hinanami, Komanami, Kamukoma, Komahinanami  
they really suck, and komahina rules  
smoother than a glass of orange juice

I'm too gay (hot dang)  
hinata looks like superman  
I'm too gay (hot dang)  
tell hinata-kun, i'll spank him, man  
I'm too gay (hot dang)  
a conffesion is all but take us to ship us damn  
I'm too gay (hot dang)  
People don't know i'm psychotic  
break it down

fangirls hit your orgasm (ooh)  
fangirls hit your orgasm (ooh)  
fangirls hit your orgasm (ooh)  
cause komahina gon' give it to ya  
cause komahina gon' give it to ya  
cause komahina gon' give it to ya  
Sunday night and we're reading doujins  
don't believe me just squeal (come on)

Ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko

don't believe me just squeal

Ko  
ko, ko ko, ko ko ko, ko ko

don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
squeal, squeal, squeal (oooh!)

Before we go  
Let me tell y'all a little something  
uptown komaeda, uptown komaeda  
uptown komaeda, uptown komaeda uh  
i said uptown komaeda, uptown komaeda uh  
uptown komaeda, uptown komaeda

come on, join  
jump on it  
if you like then write fanfics about it  
if you hate then go fuck it  
stop shitting on it, don't show me  
come on, join  
jump on it  
if you like then write fanfics about it  
well it's Sunday night and we're reading doujins  
don't believe me just squeal (come on)  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
don't believe me just squeal  
whoa, whoa, whoa!


End file.
